Warm for Winter Fete
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: All right, it's a bit early for the holidays, but they're coming fast. Here's Leia and Han's first Winter Fete as a married couple. Rated M for a reason.


WARM FOR WINTER FETE

Winter on Coruscant was, putting it to one word, lousy. Six months of the year, there were blue skies and heat, and three months of the year there were blue skies and intense heat. The remaining three were cold and wet. Snow was restricted to the mountains, but in the cities, sleet, freezing rain and heavy wind predominated.

Leia and Han had only been married a few months when winter hit.

"Snow was better than this. I loved playing in the snow on Alderaan," Leia said irritably. She and Han were doing errands for Winter Fete. Winter Fete was two weeks long. During that time, gifts were exchanged, families and friends joined together, and the marketplace was run riot with decorations, special foods, and nearly anything one could dream up for gifts (and some that were more in the nightmare category). They'd purchased some fragrant evergreen garland and spiced florals and winter fruits for decorating and were now working on gifts. They'd been at it all morning and thus far not a single gift had been purchased.

Finally, Han suggested a table in the food market area, where one could taste delicacies from other parts of the galaxy that had Winter Fete or an equivalent. His nose had led him to a kiosk serving spiced traladon on freshly made flatbreads in various flavors.

The two found a small table - meaning a very small table - and Leia watched their purchases while Han got the traladon and flatbread with a half bottle of Rodian red wine. Whatever Han thought of Rodians in general, he had to concede that they made a wonderful red for wintertime that was rich and aromatic. It was also capable of producing some of the most vile hangovers known to sentients everywhere; Han had had that experience once, many years back, and it had stayed with him.

"This should keep us warm," Han said, handing a plate to Leia. He had two plasticlear cups and he used the wine opener that was always attached to his belt.

"I like a man who's prepared for any emergency, including opening wine," Leia said, smiling.

"Here's to our first married Winter Fete," Han toasted her. "And to many more."

"Many, many more." She took a small sip of wine and then dug into her sandwich with gusto. One of the things Han loved about Leia is that she loved good food and wasn't afraid to dig into it. Unlike many women he'd known, who'd pick at salad greens, Leia was the sort of woman who, if dessert was being offered, she'd eat it without apology.

"I love that you don't pick at your food," Han said, grinning at her.

"I've always loved good food. But during the war, the fare was so dreary that I stopped caring what I ate, up until the time I discovered you were quite the cook."

"I don't do anything fancy," Han countered. He was a good, solid cook who prepared simple dishes that were delicious in a down home sort of way. Leia'd been flying all over the galaxy and was exposed to many delicacies, but nothing compared to Han's ability to make her feel satisfied and comfortable when she came home. Of course, that was not limited to his cooking skills, she thought happily.

"Han, I love your cooking. You wouldn't believe what passes for good food on many planets," she told him.

"I would. I've eaten some of it. Mostly when I was drunk," Han said, laughing.

"I get the feeling a lot of your earlier years were lived drunk," Leia laughed.

"Whenever I had the chance," Han said, laughing. "So far as I'm concerned, that was the old me and my old life. And I like this me and this life much, much better." He took a sip of wine. "If you could call what I had before you a life."

"Aww, come on, I thought you loved drinking with your smuggling buddies," Leia teased mischievously.

"Yeah, but having a drink with my wife is not even comparable." He smiled and winked at her.

"You're such a rogue."

"I like that."

"So let's see who we have presents to give to. We have Luke, and Mara, and Lando - "

"I know just the thing for Lando," Han said, grinning wickedly.

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not."

"I have to get something for Mon Mothma," Leia rolled her eyes, "and something for Najia, and a few other people at work who keep saving my life. And something for the governors I've worked with..."

"When in doubt, send intoxicants," Han advised.

"It may get to that."

"I'll be going to Nenmo's. If he's gotten any more Emera wine, I suggest spreading that kind of holiday cheer around."

Leia tried not to smile. Unbeknownst to Han, Leia had traveled to Nenmo's for a meeting on collecting sales taxes, and found it to be numbingly dull, so while she was there, she decided to visit Nenmo's, a place where Han shopped every time he was near Cularin.

She'd walked inside a shop that at first glance looked like a large, disheveled storage closet.

"Help you?" asked the man behind the counter. He looked to be in the midst of repairing something.

"I...wanted to stop by. My husband shops here whenever he's in the neighborhood."

The man, who looked to be in his mid forties or thereabouts, looked up. He narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Aren't you Princess Leia Organa Solo?"

"I am."

His face lit up with a huge smile. "Han Solo is one of my favorite customers! Come, let me show you what I got in yesterday." He'd led her through a curtained area that looked as if Nenmo was a professional hoarder.

He picked up what looked to be a well used and dented carry case, lifted it up, and opened it.

"You found another guitar?" Han already had three of them but indicated that he'd snap up anything Nenmo got.

"Not just any guitar. This is an Ibanez RG921, one of the finest made by that manufacturer." It was scratched and the pegboard had fallen off, but it was a rich deep blue and had sleek, beautiful lines.

"Can you do me a favor? Don't tell Han about this one."

"I think he'd be disappointed."

"No, he won't be. Because I want to give it to him for Winter Fete."

Nenmo's face broke into a smile. "A lovely idea. Obviously, it's going to take time to get it ready, but it will be long before Winter Fete. Now, where would you like it shipped?"

"To my office on Coruscant." Nenmo took down the information. They haggled for a short time over price, and settled on a cost. As Leia was preparing to leave, she spotted a set of four drinking glasses made of a pearlescent pink stone. She remembered her parents having a set of them. They were stem glasses, and Leia remembered being a small girl at state dinners, and she got to drink from one on occasions such as that. "How much for these?"

They once again haggled - apparently haggling was expected and it would have been rude not to - and settled again on a price. Leia felt a wave of nostalgia for her lost home, but this time, it was a happy memory.

"Hey, you daydreaming over there?" Han asked from his side of the table.

Leia felt as if she'd just been awakened. "I'm just thinking about your gift."

"I hope it involves lacy underwear," Han winked naughtily at her.

"Well, if that's what you want..." Leia teased him, knowing fully well what he meant. "Do you want fuck me pumps to go with that?"

Han shot wine through his nose, which made Leia laugh out loud. Unbeknownst to the two of them, people around them had noticed them, and weren't sure whether to be amused or embarrassed. "Your Highnessness, you are a very bad girl," he said, giving her his signature lopsided grin.

"And what do you intend to do about it?" Leia's smiled was teasing.

"You'll find out. After we finish shopping." Han winked at her again. The two finished their traladon sandwiches and Han slipped the remainder of the wine into his large shopping tote. He wasn't fond of shopping, and they'd probably need to warm up again. The food kiosks were contained in a huge tent covering the entire quad of where the offices of the Provisional Government were, and there were heating torches, but outside, freezing rain pounded the pavement mercilessly. Even though both he and Leia were wearing waterproof jackets, the wind blew threw them, heightening the cold.

"I haven't been this cold since we were on Hoth," Han said, turning his collar up and grabbing his watch cap for his head. Leia had a knitted toque that had ears, whiskers and tails that looked like the face of a pittin. She had matching mittens, and Han thought she looked adorable. Her rosy cheeks were the same color as her red anorak.

"Hoth was at least dry," Leia maintained as they made their way to the shops that lined the streets, hawking wares, some of them of highly questionable taste. It was into one of those stores that Han lead Leia, who just rolled her eyes.

Han noticed her reaction. "Well, where did you think I was gonna shop for Lando?"

"I should have known."

There was an entire section labled 'vibrators.' Han picked up one of the larger ones and showed it to Leia. "This might help Mon Mothma loosen up a bit."

Leia didn't know whether to die of embarrassment or burst out laughing.

"So what are you getting for Lando?" Leia asked as Han traveled over what at first glance were inflatable toys.

"Whaddya think, the blonde?" Han asked Leia, enjoying her discomfort.

"What are those?"

"Well, you know that Lando never seems to get a second date, so I thought I'd buy him a girlfriend."

"Han Solo, you're terrible."

"Well, it's not just an inflatable doll. It's an inflatable blow me doll." Han indicated the mouth.

"I am never going shopping with you again," Leia told him firmly. This made Han laugh.

"I think we'll go with the blonde."

"With what color skin?"

"Doesn't matter, if it looks like any kind of female, he'll fuck it."

"I should tell him how you talk about him."

"You think he's not preparing something equally trashy for me?"

"Well, there is that."

"You sure you don't want the vibrator for Mon Mothma?"

"Let's just get out of here."

A short time later, they were back on the cold, rainy streets. Despite the miserable weather, sentients everywhere were in good spirits. Winter Fete had started back in the Old Republic as a religious festival by the Jedi knights, but it had caught on throughout the galaxy, and much of the religious signifance had been lost, making it fun for anyone who wanted to participate.

"The cantinas seem to be doing well," Leia remarked.

"Gotta keep warm somehow."

"You've still got the wine, don't you?"

"Never leave without it." He dug out the bottle and each took a swig. They weren't alone in doing so; those who weren't in bars and were of age (at least theoretically) were doing the same.

They finally settled on a basket of fruits and sweets for Mon Mothma.

"What're we getting Luke?" Han asked Leia as they departed from the specialty food shop.

"I'm not sure. He's not much of a possessions person."

"Jedi training corrupted him completely."

"I'm not sure I'd go that far, but it does make him difficult to shop for him. Mara had indicated that she wanted a kabah goat shawl."

"Not exactly low maintenance." Kabah goat wool products were expensive, largely due to the low output of fibers from the animal. They were almost unbelievably soft and took dyes well. The goats had to be five years old before they could be sheared.

"She keeps Luke happy. That's all I care about," Leia answered. They walked down another street, one noted less for novelties and more for its exquisite apparel. Leia owned a sweater made of kabah goat wool. Han had given it to her not long after the victory celebration when the weather turned cold, in a shade of red that was a perfect shade for her dark hair, dark eyes, and porcelain complexion. She was wearing it under her anorak. It was one of her favorite pieces. When Han had left it on her side of the bed, she walked into the cockpit wearing the sweater - only the sweater. That memory warmed her more than wine. Maybe she'd replicate it after they got home. She knew that that would warm Han up, and quickly. She giggled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Han asked her.

"Oh, nothing," she said offhandedly, still giggling.

Han draped his free arm around her shoulder and they finally decided on a deep blue green shawl - well, Leia did. Han didn't understand why it took women so long to shop.

Unknown to Leia, Han had bought her some of her favorite lingerie, and it took him all of ten minutes, most of which was spent watching the salesclerk wrap each piece. It was taking all his willpower not to make her unwrap it early. Despite the fact that Han's primary goal was to get Leia out of her clothes as quickly as possible, he loved it when she first appeared in something sexy. Her tastes ran to soft, silky fabrics, with plenty of lace and ribbons as feminine touches. He remembered that the first thing she bought after the victory celebration was new lingerie, and it delighted Han to see her in it.

Leia and Han then headed into a spirits shop, picking out fine wines and ales for Leia's colleagues. They then went to another novelty store to find gag gifts for Han's former-smuggling-now- legal comrades. The idea was to find the tackiest gifts possible, and both were laughing and having fun with items so low in quality and concept that they couldn't be construed as being remotely serious. There was a prize among the group for the tackiest gift, namely that the person who received it had to buy a round for everyone.

"See, you're not devoid of holiday traditions," Leia said as they left the shop.

"I'm all for starting new ones," Han said, pulling her close as they ventured outdoors again. The sky was growing dark and the rain and wind intensified. Hovercabs were filling up more rapidly than the bars, and that was saying something.

"How about we get some dinner to go?" Leia suggested. "Then we can eat it at home instead of competing with half a million of our most intimate friends."

"And, it's warm there," Han agreed.

By the time they'd arrived at their apartment, their jackets, hats and mittens were soaked and they were freezing cold.

"I've got a great idea," Han said. "How's about I fill up the tub and turn on the jets, and we can soak the cold away?"

"Best offer I've had today," Leia agreed. Both of them stripped out of their clothes and sank into the large bathtub with the spa jets. The water bubbled around them and Leia sank into her husband's arms.

"The base on Hoth never had this," Han murmured, his voice deep, low and soft. Just listening to him speak was enough to turn Leia on, and it wasn't lost on her that he was becoming stimulated as well.

"Is it warm in here or is it just me?" Han asked playfully.

"It's getting very hot in here," Leia said in her huskiest voice, tilting her head up so that she and Han could enjoy a kiss that started softly and grew in intensity. The steam rose in the room and the water wasn't the only source.

Han ran his hands over her breasts, creamy soft skin and taut pink nipples. Each touch made her moan. He then ran one hand down to her curls, spreading her labia gently, bringing her to orgasm. He then slipped his forefinger softly and slowly into her vagina. She again reached peaks of ecstasy.

Leia changed position in the water so she could kiss Han's neck and chest. She loved his chest, with its babyfine hair and hard muscles and soft skin. She started at his ear, nibbling on his earlobe and listening to his breathing rapidly accelerate. She covered his neck in soft kisses, slowly working her way down to his chest, where she first gently kissed all of his sensitive spots, moving to his nipples, which she loved kissing, making them stiff and Han letting out little cries of pleasure that increased Leia's ecstasy as well. Leia's hands worked their way down in the water till she felt Han's hardness, teasing it. She watched as his eyes dilated, his nostrils flared, and listened as his breathing hitched, his heart beating faster. She nearly had him at the point of no return, but she slowed her motions down, wanting to extend his pleasure for as long as possible.

They kissed again, passionately, and Han ran his hands down Leia's back, which she loved; it was like being touched with a feather. For someone with such large hands, his touch was incredibly soft, and also incredibly firm and strong, depending upon what was called for.

"I love you, Flyboy," she moaned.

"I love you, Your Worshipfulness."

Leia positioned herself on the ledge behind the tub, her feet in the water, so that she could massage Han's shoulders. Hauling cargo for a living was rough on the body sometimes, and the first thing he always wanted when he returned, besides incredibly hot sex, was a shoulder massage. It had been two days since he returned, but the massage was welcome. He purred like a pittin as she applied pressure in all the right places.

"You don't know how good that feels," he murmured to her as she kneaded him.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," she whispered as she finished and moved to the side edge of the tub, slipping herself into the water. Han moved his knees so that she could sit on top of him. Ever so slowly, she eased herself on to his length, both of them enjoying every tingling moment as they rocked slowly together, kissing, hands everywhere, until the moment of climax reached Leia, and Han followed immediately after. Spent, they clung to each other as their breathing slowed.

Han moved Leia gently off of him, and handed her a luxuriously thick bath sheet. Han wrapped one around his waist. "Wait here. I'll get our robes." He headed off to the bedroom and returned with the plushy robes that they only used in the cold weather. Leia's was a beautiful red and Han's a dark blue. Leia had surprised Han with them during last Winter Fete. Of course, the war was still going on, and celebrations largely consisted of getting drunk in the mess hall, playing cards, and wondering if the war was ever going to end. In previous years during the war, there was a little more festivity, but as it dragged on, each year became more and more sad; so many dead or maimed for the rest of their lives, so much money, so much time, lost youth for many, lost sleep, the list went on.

Han had never paid a lot of attention to Winter Fete prior to meeting Leia. One of the things he'd learned about Leia on their trip to Bespin was that she'd loved Winter Fete growing up. It had been a festive time on Alderaan, with lots of good food, gifts, music, dancing, and laughter. He wanted to make sure, especially with the war being over, that her first holiday in peacetime as a married woman would be joyous, and she hoped that it would become so for Han.

"Here, sit on the sofa. I've got something I want to do," Han told her. He returned with the feather comforter from their bed that had been one of their many wedding presents. He laid it down on the floor and then took two other soft spare blankets, also wedding gifts, and set them atop the comforter, and moved all of their pillows from the bedroom. They each had three; easier to work in bed that way.

Having set down the bed, Han then went to the fireplace and turned it on. It wasn't a true fireplace in that it was electronically controlled, but it gave off wonderful heat and light, its flames glowing in many colors. Then Han set out a half dozen large candles in their crystal containers (yet another wedding gift) and lit them. He grabbed two mulled spice ales from the cooler. They were only available during Winter Fete and even Leia, who was partial to neither beer nor ale, enjoyed it immensely. Han had gotten some from a source he refused to name, and handed it out at the base to as many people as he had bottles, saving two for Leia and himself. Han may have been a mercenary in his life and time, but his generosity was legendary. He was the person who slipped the homeless man sleeping outside the naval base where he'd started training pilots a cup of kaf and a pastry every morning, with no words exchanged. Leia only knew of it because Wedge Antilles had caught him in the act, but to her, that perfectly summed up Han.

The two sat down in front of the fire, sipping their ales and being quiet. Tomorrow, they'd hang up the garlands and put candles everywhere in the apartment. Luke and Mara would join them for dinner and gifts would be exchanged. The next day, morning would be spent with Mon Mothma and some of Leia's other colleagues at Cantham House, and after that, they'd return home and Han's fellow smugglers would show up and eat the dinner he'd be preparing for them.

"This is so nice," Leia said as Han gathered her tiny body into his.

"Beats the base mess hall, doesn't it?" The two kissed, this time very tenderly.

"You know, I think this is going to be the best Winter Fete ever," Leia said to him.

"Except for all the ones yet to come."

"Except for all the ones yet to come."

They put their arms around each other and Leia slowly laid Han down on his back.

"I think I'd like to start a new holiday tradition," Leia said in her soft, husky, come and get me voice.

"And that would be?"

"Unwrapping my present here in front of the fireplace."

"Uh, it's not wrapped yet," Han said hesitantly.

"It is so. Now I'm going to unwrap it." She untied the belt of the robe and exposed Han.

"It's only fair if I get to do the same," Han said, doing the same for her.

"You're the best present I ever received, Scruffy Nerfherder."

"And the same for me, Mrs. Scruffy Nerfherder."

They were lit like angels.


End file.
